dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Anita
is the owner of a large brothel in China which had been secretly supporting The Black Order since the time of her mother, the previous owner whom passed her title and position on to her daughter. Appearance Anita is a beautiful young woman of Asian descent. Her hair is kept in a short bob, save a long, thick curtain at the back of her head that she, when not dressed up and running her brothel, wears in a low ponytail. Personality Anita is a very kind and gentle person with a steadfast devotion to her lover, Cross Marian. Though fierce and stubborn in battle, she can also be very calm, not telling the Exorcists that she had already died until they were on their wa,y and accepted her death on Anita's own terms. As Anita died, she thought of Cross, and wondered if she had become a woman her mother would have been proud of. Personal Statistics History Her mother, the previous owner of the brothel, had fallen in love with General Cross and decided to become a supporter of The Black Order. The reason she had fallen in love was never revealed to anybody, not even Anita. 21 years ago, Anita and her mother practiced the emergency delivering of Chaozi, as his pregnant mother had been shot by an akuma at the time. Sometime after her mother's death, Anita herself had also fallen in love with Cross and had a relationship with him as well, which is why she offers her services to the Exorcists responsible for finding him. Acting as their guide, and even providing a ship to allow them to travel after him. Plot Suman Dark's Fallen arc Mahoja brings the group of exorcists to Anita's room. Upon their arrival, she welcomes them and shocks them with her beauty. She states that Cross left a while ago on a ship, but that the ship was attacked and sank to the bottom of the ocean. Allen wonders what his master's destination was, stating that he wouldn't have died so easily. Anita is moved to tears upon hearing this, and offers the Exorcists a ship and accompanies them to Edo, where Cross was last heading. Anita dresses in more fitting attire -consisting of a more simple kimono and tights, and they prepare to sail. Mahoja makes it known that she intends to accompany Anita so she can protect her mistress on the voyage. After setting sail, they are later attacked by a horde of level 2 akuma. Anita defends against them, using a talisman. The Akuma berates her, stating such a weak spell would only be useful against level 1 akuma. After her barrier is broken, she is attacked from behind, but Mahoja interveins in time and kicks the Akuma off of the ship, stating that no harm will be done to her mistress. After the battle, the ship is damaged to nearly beyond repair, and our main cast as well as the crew are forced to wait for Miranda Lotto to restore it before they can continue on their journey. Edo and Asian Branch arc Lenalee is later seen going to Anita's room to ask for a hair-tie that she could borrow. Anita has Lenalee sit, while she brushes her hair, then allows Lenalee to use the clips that once belonged to her mother. Lenalee is apprehensive to use something so valuable to Anita, but she assures Lenalee that it's fine. She states the clips were going to be given to her when she turned eighteen, but her mother was killed by akuma before that could happen. Anita admits that she's never worn them. Lenalee then asks Anita about her mother, inquiring if she was a supporter for the Order as well. Anita admits that her mother was a supporter, stating she fell in love at first sight with Cross, and became a supporter for him. She smiles, calling her mother simple-minded and stating that she'd never told anyone why she'd fallen for Cross. Anita admits she is the same, and supports the Order simply because she wants to help Cross. Lenalee asks if she believes the general is still alive. Anita says she does in fact believe he is, and that it is her only source of strength at the time. Shortly after their conversation, the ship is attacked by a Level 3 akuma, resulting in a fierce battle. Anita heads to the helm, and attempts to pilot the ship through the rough waters. Mahoja appears to help her, stating that the wheel would be too much for her slender form. Anita smiles at Mahoja's devotion to her. As she and Mahoja man the helm, Anita watches in horror as the members of her crew are killed trying to protect the Exorcists. Sometime later, Mahoja gives Anita the ill news that Lenalee hasn't returned to the ship since they last left her. Anita appears heart-broken upon hearing the news, and appears to be on the verge of tears. Chomesuke brings Lenalee's unconscious form back to the ship, who had been protected by innocence, and Anita hurriedly tries to go to her, but it stopped by a piercing, screeching sound. Anita drops to her knees in pain, stating she feels her head is splitting. Bookman goes to her to pull her to safety, telling them they must stay away -being merely human they wouldn't be able to handle the Innocence in that state. We see Lenalee drop one of Anita's clips, which rolls to the other end of the ship. Chomesuke tells the Exorcists that Cross is alive, in Edo but that it's gotten harder for him to move around. The Exorcists are surprised to hear that Cross is actually doing his mission. Upon hearing that Cross was alive, Anita is very relieved. Anita then discusses with her doomed crew. Chaozii doesn't want to leave the ship with the Exorcists, and tries to convince the crew that he was one of the casualties in the battle, but everyone is aware he was lying. He begs to die with her on the ship, but Anita refuses. She promises that they would always be together, even if they couldn't see each other. She's later seen watching the rain, commenting that it was Cross's favorite weather. Mahoja appears in that moment, and asks what her next orders are. It turns out, most of the crew had been killed during the battle. Anita and the few survivors are above deck with the Exorcists. She apologizes to them, stating she wanted the deceased members of the crew to celebrate down below, enjoying their final moments, and that they need not to be present for the send-off. She then comforts Miranda, whom is in tears, knowing that once she releasesher innocence, the ones who lost their lives in battle would die. She says they all became supporters because they had loved ones who had been killed by akuma. Anita assures Miranda that none of them had regrets about their fate. After saying this, the crew call to them from below. They tell the Exorcists to win the war, which Anita especially is touched by. The Exorcists and survivors then prepare to leave. Lenalee reaches out her hand to Anita, who reaches past to caress Lenalee's hair, saying it was beautiful. She tells Lenalee to grow her hair long again, wanting her not to lose it to the war. From this it is suddenly revealed that she was one of those that died in the last battle. She bids the Exorcists a goodbye, as Chomesuke pulls the boat away. Lenalee cries for Anita, not wanting to believe that she'd been killed. We can see that Anita is now wearing her mother's clip in her final moment. Shortly before disappearing, she silently asks Cross if she had become a woman whom her mother would be proud of, then died from the effects of Akuma blood virus along with Mahoja and the crew. We last see her mother's hair-clip sink to the bottom of the sea, Lenalee continues to watch, crying softly and promising that they would win the war. Legacy Noah's Ark Arc Chaozii remembers his departure with Anita and the crew as Lenalee is strangled by Tyki in front of him. These memories give him the courage to attack Tyki despite the obvious gap in power, but the strength of his memory of Anita allows him to synchronize with the innocence. She is discussed after the battle with Tyki, and wne the Earl's download of the Egg had been thwarted. Cross flirts with Lenalee, stating that she's gotten better at expressing her feelings, and has become very attractive as well. He eventually mentions that Lenalee's hair was beautiful, and that the loss was regrettable. Lenalee pauses, remembering Anita. Giving a sad smile, she tells Cross that Anita said the same thing to her. Cross is shocked upon hearing this, before turning somber -realizing that Anita was one of the casualties during their battle aboard the ship. He smiles back, telling Lenalee that he'd told Anita not to follow him, no matter what happened -further stating that good women tend to be too simple-minded. Trivia *Anita likes romance and Cross and dislikes cowardly, mean people.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 108 *Anita knows that Cross' favorite weather is rain. *The scene in Anita's cabin, where Lenalee brings back her remaining clip was an anime-only event. In the manga, after Lenalee drops the clip, we don't see it again until shortly before Anita's death when she's wearing it. *The flashback with Cross telling Anita that she would become a good woman is filler. Cross and Anita are never shown together in canon. *Anita tells Lenalee her mother was simple-minded in her love for Cross. Later, when Cross hears of her death from Lenalee, he states that Anita was a good woman, but that the good women tend to be simple-minded -mirroring what Anita said of her mother. *Both Anita and her mother were lovers + supporters of Cross, who were killed by akuma References Navigation de:Anita Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Order Supporters Category:Chinese Characters